


Love Pages

by Bin_oftrash



Series: Haikyuu Rare pairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Children, Diary/Journal, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Restaurants, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash
Summary: Osayama
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Rare pairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143851
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Love Pages

**Author's Note:**

> rarepair writing!

Oct. 19

Dear diary,

Today the prettiest man I've ever seen walked into my store.  
His hair was pulled into a small ponytail and was a dyed blonde(?). Not piss colored like Atsumu's in high school but a professional looking dye job. His clothes looked punk, and he was accompanied by a tall (natural) blonde who was on his phone.  
I really hope he's single and likes men because if he isn't then I might just cry.

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Dec. 1

Dear diary,

We've been talking and I've found he's bisexual AND single! I feel so blessed!

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Dec. 12

Dear diary,

after weeks of simping over him, I finally got the balls to ask him out and to my surprise he agreed. I can't wait! Atsumu laughed when I told him, and we started (playfully) fighting. Atsumu is such a child!

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Mar. 18

Dear diary,

Today we cuddled and watched movies all night! He's so fun and I want to be with him forever! Atsumu says I sound like a child when I talk about him, but he has no room to talk. Yams (My nickname for Yamaguchi) is so fun to be around!

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Sep. 21

Dear diary,

God, it's been almost 5 years since I've read this. I'm now 26. My restaurant is quite famous, and I'm still with yams. Upon re-reading this I realize how much of a love-sick whipped idiot I was (And still am). I've been so caught up in life that I guess I forgot to write in this. I found this while cleaning my shelf. Atsumu is now a professional volleyball player and is getting married sometime in the future. Me and yams are still just dating and life has still been normal.

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Dec. 10

Dear diary,

I plan on proposing to yams next week.  
I'm panicking.

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Jan. 12

Dear diary,

I wimped out but finally proposed today. He said yes, and I'm currently trying to breathe. 

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Apr. 26

We're actually married. I still can't believe it. Atsumu cried into his husbands shirt and mama looked like her tears would burst from her face any minute. Kita and the rest of my teammates from high school came too. Kita gave me a proud speech. Yams friend, Tsukishima, gave me a stern speech about not breaking Yam's heart, or he would actually strangle me. Yams had to pull him away. This is the greatest day of my life.

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Dec. 17

Dear diary,

I can't believe 11 years has passed. I'm 37 now. Me and Yams have adopted kids. Atsumu and his husband are about to retire from volleyball but plan on coaching still. I still can't believe I married and adopted kids with a man I simply met at work. Life can really change with simple actions. Love is something beautiful that should be held on to. If this is a dream, I hope it never ends.

Sincerely,  
Osamu

\---

Oct. 19

Dear diary,

My dad gave me this book and said that I could read and write in it but to never write on the pages he wrote on. He said it was a special day today, and he wants to share his memories with me! I'm 8 years old, and I can't wait to write in this like my dad did! I have to sleep now, but I'll be back tomorrow!

Sincerely,  
Hoshi Miya

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any bad english!


End file.
